A New Found Sense of Friendship
by Aku-Chan The Devil-San
Summary: Matthew (Canada), Lovino (S.Italy/Romano) and Alfred (America) all enroll in a international boarding school in New York as freshmen follow their experiences as they face their friends,enemies, talents, crushes and ultimately love. Main pairings will eventually be PruCan, Spamano, and USUK but the beginning will have different crushes and love most likely.
1. Chapter 1

~Matthews (Canada's) POV~

I was having a bad day; everyone I pass seems to ignore me! Of course this wasn't abnormal, in fact it happened much too often for my liking. Mom had said that moving to a new boarding school would help me break out of my shell and make some new friends. But I don't know why I couldn't have stayed at home sure I didn't have a LOT of friends but I had enough to keep me happy. At first I had liked the idea but now it was just another thing to deal with. Plus to make it even BETTER it had started pouring buckets so I just jumped into a random taxi and started ranting to the weird driver who calls himself Cuba of all things at least he didn't ignore me in fact I would have rather he kept his eyes on the road. Soon enough we were on campus I got a business card from "Cuba" grabbed my suit case and I guess that's when I started to feel a little less ignored.

A girl (to be honest it was pretty hard to tell but I knew that no guy would wear dangly earrings and basketball shorts together) grabbed my hand in the other hand she held a frying pan I was pulled along "Alfred you're coming with me!" She said with an evil grin. Despite my anger all that came out was a whispered stutter "I'm v-very s-sorry m-my name is Matthew n-not Alfred" she didn't seem to be listening franticly she looked around "you're going to pay for what you did!" she hissed. I pulled my hand from her grip and ran my backpack felt a lot heavier than I remembered –WUMPFT- I felt my head hit my backpack I winced and opened my eyes an albino boy stared back at me with confused red eyes "hey Alfred didn't see ya there have you seen Elizabeta?" he inquired with a stupid grin on his face "c-can you p-please get off?" I muttered he stood up "M-my name is M-Matthew" I said in a louder voice "So you haven't seen her?" he questioned "I d-don't t-think so" I squeaked and off he went how rude I thought, people were so much more polite when I lived in Canada.

~Lovino's (Romano's) POV~

I had settled in to the dorm with Feliciano and now all I really was doing was following him around and watching him make friends with some weird German brothers, a couple of creepy Asians and a …tired?…guy who obviously has a serious cat problem. Feliciano was now moving on to what I was assuming were five dumb blondes I thought that maybe I should head back to the dorm room because one guy was giving me the "look" and it was really creeping me out, when I turned to leave I came face to face with a another blonde guy who I swear was sparkling! "_Bonjour petite beauté_" He smiled I froze my mind was reeling. I caught the "bonjour" part but what did the rest mean? So I just said what I usually said to people I didn't like (everybody) "stay away from me you f*cking pervert!" a boy behind him was smiling and the frenchie was giggling? (I didn't know guys could do that assuming he was male)

Just looking at them pissed me off "what are YOU laughing at!?" I fumed. The Spaniard smiled "you of course! Your cute like a little kitten" he pet my hair, I blushed. Why was I embarrassed this guy was as dumb as a brick and the other one was as dumb as a…bejeweled brick "Now you look like a tomato!" He grinned I swatted his hand away "stay away from me you creepy weirdoes!" I yelled I felt my face grow hotter I stormed off look like Feliciano was really hitting it off with the blondes and that one guy was still giving me the evil eye.

Man this was going to be one hell of a first week.

~Alfred's (America's) POV~

I had been here for a couple days just chilling and watching other people move in as I was bored I decided to pull a small prank on Elizabeta and Gilbert it wasn't anything really I just made her confess her feelings to him no biggie right? Wrong. She was pissed it wasn't my fault she got rejected I thought Gilbert would be happy with a friend but turns out he just had to be a picky bastard I mean he wasn't even nice about he just said "why would I date a bro?" with a stupid grin on his face short and sweet right? Wrong Again… Geez now I was hiding out in a vacant room I knew the people moving into this room would be here soon and that I would have to face the dreaded frying pan at some point I sighed flopping over as the door clicked open and suddenly eyebrows! "oh sorry…wrong room" he heard a British voice say and a French voice scowled "Arthur I didn't think you would show up with all that family trouble" another voice one that sounded very frightening said "This is the right room…out" "Uh…I'm sorry did you happen to see a girl with a frying pan did you?" I asked while peeking out the door. "No" he answered firmly I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not as I walked out of the room I saw a slight movement out of the corner of my eye WHACK and that's when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

~Matthews P.O.V~

I decided it was high time I found my brother Alfred but with that crazed girl with the frying pan after him that didn't feel like a very…intelligent… I walked down the quiet halls looking for my close cousin Francis while avoiding any more run ins pretty simple really most everyone just looked through me rather than at me.

"Ouch!" I squeaked when one VERY cranky Italian rammed into me spouting curses at the top of his lungs and I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was getting close to finding Francis or maybe I was just hungry I hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"Mon cousin Matthieu!"A heavily accented but clearly happy voice rang through the crowd _speak of the devil_ I thought. "Francis it is so good to see you!" I was always happier speaking with people I knew because I felt like I sounded more confident. "Same to you Matthieu" He smiled a dazzling smile and kissed me on both cheeks "shall I help you find your room?" He asked "y-yes p-please" no matter how hard I try I still have not gotten used to his greetings and 'affectionate' ways.

As we made our way to my room (surprisingly he knew where it was) he explained that one of his friends roomed there going off to chatter about the 'bad touch trio' and their antics, how his mortal enemy/best friend was coping with life, moving on to all the girls he's planning to date and possibly sleep with, and last but not least the designer trends for this season.

Once we reached the room I don't think I've ever been happier to be alone in my life, I'm just surprised I didn't have to glue my ear back on after all that blabbering. I leaned against the door when I heard the knob turn and a muffled "hey! Let me in!" from a strangely familiar voice.

~A.N~

Hello! I'm the author sorry for the shortness, oh! And also Hetalia does not belong to me! stay happy and have a good day! Hasta-la-Pasta! X3

Aku-Chan


End file.
